This invention relates to condensate traps, and in particular to a condensate trap which can be easily inserted into an existing fluid line or removed from a fluid line for servicing, replacement, or permanent removal from the system.
A steam trap which is removable from a fluid line without displacing inlet and outlet fluid flow members is disclosed in GB 1289559. This steam trap comprises a venting valve disposed within a casing, in which the casing is provided with means for connection with the fluid line. This connection means comprises special flanges which must be fitted to the pipe ends to which the steam trap is to be connected.